Electroporation is one of the delivery methods used experimentally to open cell membranes in living organisms and to deliver internally biologically active compounds or to isolate fragments of cells from their interior, e.g. DNA. Method is based on generation of local electromagnetic field what leads to disruption of cell membrane electron structure and generation of channels where molecules can migrate intracellularly [De Vry, Jochen (2010) In vivo electroporation of the central nervous system: A non-viral approach for targeted gene delivery. Progress in Neurobiology 92(3)]. Electroporation is used as a experimental method for gene therapy and for treatment of i.a. neoplastic diseases where electric field enables local disintegration of cell membrane and precise delivery of new generation drugs to the malignant cells. The benefit of electroporation is a possibility of local delivery of highly toxic anticancer drugs without a need to apply general chemotherapy which is destructive for a whole organism [C. Chen, S. W. Smye, M. P. Robinson i J. A. Evans, Membrane electroporation theories: a review, Medical and Biological Engineering and Computing, tom 44, 1-2 (2006), 5-14].
In the art there are macroscopic probes known in form of needles or macroscopic plates which are utilized for surface treatment, especially skin cancer (e.g. melanoma), or for electroporation of whole cell cultures without in vitro selectivity. Existing solutions do not support electroporation of single cell in in vitro culture, nor electroporation of internal organs in very limited region. Method for probes manufacturing used so far utilizes lithographic methods based on repetitive fibre etching and application of metal and dielectric layers. In those methods material with different structures are mixed by spraying and process of pulling, so called probe shaft thinning, is utilized. Probes manufactured according to preceding method are not thin enough (minimally about 1 mm) in order to act selectively and have limited length. Additionally, quality of obtained gaps and light-conductive cores in such probes is low. Probes obtained using lithographic method exhibit low thermal resistance and low bending and stress resistance and their functionality reflected in e.g. drug delivery (through channels in shafts of such probes) is extremely limited.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,784 (B1) publication there is known a flexible probe manufactured using preceding methods with about 1 mm in diameter with cylindrical cross-section designed for electric stimulation of internal organs. Probe contain electric wires transferring electric signals to different fragments of probe on whole length of its shaft.
Similarly, EP2497419 (A1) publication discloses method for manufacturing of flexible probe with cylindrical cross-section involving lithographic methods for brain cells stimulation. Probe according to this publication contains electrodes on its surface which are covered with thin layer of isolating material with 0.5 mm thickness.
From US2002/0198446 (A1) publication there is known a probe with cylindrical rigid core containing many electrodes extending over its surface and method of manufacturing of a probe comprising lithographic methods and comprising covering stage with thin layer of isolating material.
On the other hand neuroprobe from US2013/0030274 (A1) publication consists of one or more shafts and contains optical source connected with at least one optical fibre stretched on whole length of probe shaft or shafts. Also in this invention lithographic method for probe manufacturing has been utilized what is connected with manufacturing of electrodes on the surface of semiconductive material containing waveguides and metal lines prepared using lithography.